


Satan, Darling

by Astarte



Series: Repercussion [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt Pläne in Lilahs Hölle, die es wert sind ein Einzelzimmer zu opfern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Repercussion, engl. Auswirkung - Der Prolog einer „Five Things“-Serie bestehend aus fünf Sichtweisen, die zu einem Ereignis hinführen. Moment; Prolog? Macht das zusammen mit dem Epilog nicht „Seven Things“? Mmh, ich glaube, ich habe das Konzept sowieso falsch verstanden.

Die Hölle ist anders, als ich sie mir vorgestellt habe - trotz Einzelzimmer.

Vielleicht noch zu real für meinen Geschmack und die Gesichter, die mich heimsuchen zu vertraut. Eigentlich könnte ich ‚Angel Investigations’ an meine Zimmertür schreiben und damit den Durchgangsverkehr hier drin erklären. Eigentlich könnte ich viel mit meiner Zeit hier drin anfangen, wenn es nicht darum gehen würde, die verdammte Ewigkeit hier zu verbringen. Eigentlich möchte ich wirklich alleine sein. Aber ich schätze, das ist nun mal die Sache mit der Hölle, dass man es sich nicht mehr aussuchen kann, mit wem man seine Zeit verbringt oder wie. 

Dass ich Sex mit jedem Mitglied des A.I.-Teams hatte, steht nicht wirklich zur Debatte. Ist nicht das was mich irritiert. Dass ich keinen Sex mit dem einzigen Mitglied des Teams hatte, mit dem ich wollte, scheint hier dazu zugehören. Dass das alles Teil meiner Sonderbehandlung ist, vermute ich. Dass ich es hätte schlimmer treffen können, steht fest. 

Also wer bin ich, dass ich mich beklage? Lilah Morgan. Richtig. 

Es ist einfach gewisse Fakten hier drin zu vergessen. Es ist einfach gewisse Pläne hier drin zu vergessen. Es gibt nur einen den ich mit unermüdlichem Ehrgeiz verfolge und mein Einsatz wurde belohnt. Vocanes sind seltene Exemplare und nicht einfach aufzuspüren, aber ich habe Beziehungen hier drin. Gesellschaft, die ebenfalls zu vertraut für meinen Geschmack ist. Es war nett Holland Manners wieder zusehen, ich hatte beinahe vergessen, wie sehr dieser Schweinehund mit meinen Ängsten spielen konnte und mir unter die Haut gehen.

Aber zurück zu meinem einzigen Anliegen hier drin. Das einzige, das ich noch vollenden will und ich hatte heute den Durchbruch. Es hat mich zwar mein Einzelzimmer gekostet, aber dieser Preis war es mir wert. 

Der Vocane wird der Jägerin einen Besuch abstatten. Einen Besuch, den keiner der Fanggang vergessen wird, besonders nicht Wes. Ich weiß, dass es nicht gerechtfertigt oder fair von mir ist, aber ich bin nicht ohne Grund in der Hölle gelandet und ich brauche das. Will es. Bekomme es.

Wahrscheinlich werde ich die Zeit im White Room mit Cordelia vermissen, aber diesen Preis bin ich ebenfalls bereit zu zahlen. Obwohl sie zwischenzeitlich einiges an Erfahrung gewonnen hat. Ihre ersten Versuche auf der anderen Seite des Ufers zu wildern, waren an Lächerlichkeit kaum zu überbieten. Ich habe es über mich ergehen lassen, weil das was mich in meinem Einzelzimmer erwartete, um einiges schlimmer zu ertragen war als ihre unerfahrenen Hände.

Warum ich ausgerechnet Angelus als imaginären Folterknecht zugeteilt bekommen habe, verstehe ich immer noch nicht ganz. Wäre es nicht einfacher sein Gesicht durch das eines meiner Opfer zu ersetzen? Aber wie schon festgestellt, es ist nicht Sinn dieses Ortes, sich komfortable zu fühlen. Und die Herren, die diesen Laden schmeißen, sind sich über diese Tatsache mehr als bewusst. 

Ich habe gedacht, dass ich höher in dieser Hierarchie stehen würde, ernsthaft. Aber ich bin hier drin keine große Nummer und es zehrt an mir. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich gut darin war, böse zu sein. Meine Einsicht, dass es nicht reicht, versetzte mich kurzzeitig in Depressionen. Man kann nicht immer gewinnen, oder? 

Aber man kann andere an seiner Niederlage teilhaben lassen.


End file.
